


Sonilver And The Black Knight

by SuperSonic06



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Royalty, Sonic and the Black Knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSonic06/pseuds/SuperSonic06
Summary: AU Where Sonic stays in Camelot to rule the kingdom. He comes across an unfamiliar knight who will change his life more than either of them could have ever imagined.





	Sonilver And The Black Knight

It had only been a month since Caliburn named Sonic as the true king of Camelot. To say he was getting the hang of things quickly would be an overstatement. Turns out kings don’t usually run supersonic laps around the kingdom at any given opportunity. At least he was in the position to make his own rules- oh man did some of those need to change.

“Oh Sonic!” he instantly grimaced. Why? Why her? Why now? He slapped his forehead with his palm. Without looking up, he already knew she had homed in on his location and there was no way he could escape. 

“Oh… Hey there” he winced, gritting his teeth heavily. Before he had time to take a breath he was snatched into the arms of a barely familiar princess. He had met her only a handful of times and still hadn’t even bothered to learn her name. Although it didn’t go both ways- she never seemed to have Sonic’s name out of her mouth.

“Oh, please Sonic, you do have to greet me properly if I’m going to be your queen!” she sang in a sickly-sweet voice that made his stomach churn. He tried his best to force a laugh, subtly trying to writhe out of her grip. With that she grinned in achievement, releasing him from the vice, without a second thought. 

“We will see each other again at the royal dinner tonight, please be on your best behaviour” she smirked at him before turning on her heels and dashing off the way she came. Sonic let out a heavy sigh, dropping to the floor against the cold craggy wall. All he wanted was to lean back and sink slowly through the floor. That or crawl in a hole die, though moving felt like way too much effort right now. 

The sun was now beyond setting, a dull blue glow stretched through the windows and coated every surface. For the first time since he got here, he felt relaxed, like he didn’t need to hold his breath for anything. A gentle breeze began to dance around him, and he let its gentle touch soothe him even more. With his mind free of worry, he felt his eyes begin to rest. As the dark blue blanket of light swallowed his body, he leaned further into the wall, feeling his quills brush against the icy stone. He was nearly out of consciousness when an ember flash lit up the end of the corridor, he snapped out of his sleeping state, jumping rapidly to his feet. Unfortunately, he recognised the short silhouette prancing along the wall. He gulped, darting his gaze back and forth to find an escape route. His heart knocked at his ribcage as the shadow closed the distance to the corner of the hallway. 

“Screw it” he muttered to himself, before nervously diving out of the window into a tall tree below. 

“Sonic, where are you?” echoed through the building and settled his unstable nerves. Scanning his surroundings, he let out a shaky breath. No one was around, he was safe- for now. Though with the temperature dropping, he had to get inside somewhere quick. Dinner was a nightmare but freezing to death didn’t seem too appealing either. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic spotted a small building. Chalking it up to an insane stroke of luck, he dashed towards the dark oak structure, thanking the heavens as he ran.  
He thanked them once more when he reached the door, gently pushing it to see it was open. He headed on in apprehensively, unsure what to expect inside. The door creaked slowly behind him and he was immediately plunged into a pitch-black abyss. He turned in circles, trying to make out any details of his surroundings, but it was no use. 

The air felt heavy and stale, and the regret was increasing with every moment passed. Sonic held his arms out awkwardly, reaching out for any surface as he hesitantly walked forward. He stopped paying much attention to his feet, and before he could catch himself, he went flying forward as his foot contacted what felt like a big piece of metal.

“Dammit!” he hissed, scrambling around on the floor. He rubbed his knee and got up, unsure where he landed or where the object was. Though that was soon to be the last thing on his mind. 

“Who’s there?” He heard a voice call out, but Sonic wasn’t sure in which direction. His heart sank, he stepped backward, trying to subdue his loud sharp breaths. The fear struck him to his core and the lump in his throat grew larger. He stumbled, tripping over the metal object once more, falling onto his back into a thin straw pile. The panic masked the pain and he tried shuffling towards the door, however, his limbs had little coordination. 

Finally, Sonic’s eyes adjusted to the light, and he squinted to see a dark shadow looming over him. 

“What are you doing in here?” the person scoffed, their voice sounded naïve, but assertive enough to make Sonic freeze. 

“I um- I was uh- trying to- uh- to get away” Sonic managed to force out painfully. The shadow stepped closer, enough to make all the hairs on his body stand up. 

“From who?” 

“The princess…”

“What… Why?” they began to question before a forceful gale blew the door wide open, finally letting light flood the room. Sonic’s eye stung, and he squinted towards the dark figure, who now appeared to be a Silver-furred hedgehog with a large metal mask shielding his expression. His blank expression and stoic stature intimidated Sonic, and he now found it even harder to speak.

“Sir Sonic!” he gasped “Why are you here!? The night is nearly upon us and the royal dinner has already begun” he reached out to Sonic with his gloveless hand, Sonic had been so afraid he hadn’t even noticed that only one of his hands was armoured until he grabbed it. The hedgehog pulled him up quickly. 

“You must leave immediately!” He fretted, guiding Sonic towards the slightly ajar entrance. 

“Let go of me!” he pushed the hedgehog’s hands off of him “I’m not going anywhere!”  
“Oh no” He dropped to one knee, eyes glued to the ground “I beg for your forgiveness your majesty, I didn’t intend to upset you” He was desperately pleading now, making Sonic felt uncomfortable about the sudden power shift.

“Oh-uh- it’s alright don’t worry about it” he didn’t really know what to do, and the hedgehog was still staring at the ground shamefully. Sonic placed his arm on his shoulder and gave it a soft pat. The hedgehog looked up, meeting Sonic’s stare. Sonic couldn’t really tell, but the way his body stiffened made him seem confused.

Sonic sheepishly removed his hand, letting him rise to his feet. 

“Why won’t you attend the royal dinner your majesty? The other kingdoms expect your company, you represent all of Camelot.”

“I just- I don’t know how I feel about this whole ‘being king’ thing. I don’t think its right for me” Sonic averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“But… being king is the greatest honour in all of the land. Why would you want to give that up?” He seemed so genuinely baffled that Sonic would even consider not being king. “This guy must live a pretty sheltered life” he thought to himself.

“Look I didn’t even want to be here! I get summoned by some magic lady to defeat some black knight guy and all of a sudden, I’m a king. I don’t wanna be in charge! I wanna be free! Run around all day, save some people, beat some badniks, eat some chilli dogs: that’s all I wanna do...” He stayed silent, like he was observing Sonic. Sonic looked back, puzzled, until he realised that this guy probably didn’t understand half the words that came out of his mouth.

“…I’m just not cut out to be a king, that’s all.” He finished, breathing a sigh of relief. The other hedgehog had lit some candles during his rant, and he sat down beside them, watching the flame flicker in his armour’s reflection. 

He sat down next to Sonic, facing in the same direction as him, both staring into the small flame. Without turning his head, he asked:  
“If you can’t be a king, why did you stay?” The light began to waver, dancing from side to side. They sat on edge, worried that something bad would happen if it were to blow out.

“It’s not that simple. I was chosen- Caliburn chose me. Everyone has these expectations of me to be a great leader who controls everything. But that’s not who I am, I’m just Sonic the hedgehog, I don’t wanna be anything else.” The conversation hadn’t lasted very long, and Sonic was already tired of it.

“It must be better than being a knight” the hedgehog mumbled to himself. Sonic turned and watched him silently, imagining the hedgehog meeting his stare with solemn eyes.

“Hold on, you’re a knight? Why aren’t you in the knight’s quarters?” Sonic thought it was strange that he was wearing armour but hadn’t really dwelled on it. Come to think of it, he’d met all of the knights many times, except for this one. Now he was beginning to question whether it was all a lie.

“The other knights banished me long ago. They’re the sons of nobles, they don’t want to associate with a ‘churl’ as they say” His head drooped down slowly.

“A what?” Were these even real words? Sonic scratched his head, prompting the knight to explain. 

“I come from a family of peasants, we struggled to survive often, my father always stole to keep us alive. He’d mostly take from travellers or other peasants: Those who would be of no interest in the authorities’ eyes. One day he left especially bold and stole from a noble woman. They tortured him for hours, they used the rack to send a message to everyone. Well, everyone who was watching in the centre of the town. He was a good man. He couldn’t bear to leave us starving. Their dignity was worth more than his life…” 

His breath hitched as he stopped suddenly. Quickly, he turned his head to the darkness, doing his best to hide signs of embarrassing emotions from Sonic.  
With a gentle crack in his voice he continued: “From that point on I vowed to do what’s right, no matter what the situation. I had to protect and provide for my family, so I trained under a knight. There have been times in the past where I would give orders leniency, if my heart knew it was best. I believe life means more than power and control. All the people of this town are equal. Whether some would like to admit it or not.” 

He shot Sonic a curious side glance, unsure whether his speech would warrant his arrest or Sonics agreement. It didn’t matter much to him anymore. It was wrong. All of it. Everything. He couldn’t take it. The hierarchy disgusted him to his very core. Society was revolting. He’d had enough. 

“…Wow” Sonic stared straight ahead, digesting the lengthy speech. Although he hid his face, the pain latched on to his words and lunged at Sonic’s chest like daggers.  
Sonic didn’t feel comfortable letting the other hedgehog hide behind his mask while exposing his soul so brazenly. Time slowed to a frustrating halt as he slowly reached out his hand, trying not to startle him. Slowly, Sonic lifted away his mask. Immediately, being met with his wide, teary eyes pulled at Sonic’s heartstrings. It hadn’t been more than an hour since they had met, but Sonic felt as if he’d known the hedgehog his entire life, and the devastated child he had once been was now staring deep into his soul- pleading to be hidden away once more.

“What’s your name?” drifted so softly from his lips, he couldn’t be certain he had said it out loud.

The other hedgehog took a moment to process the question, the tension in the atmosphere clouding his mind.

“My name is Sir Galahad” His eyes had cleared, and he turned his face back towards Sonic, allowing himself to open up more to him.

“Well Galahad, I couldn’t imagine how much losing your father that way would hurt you. In my time, we don’t torture anybody. Everyone’s treated fairly. Anybody tries any different, and I’m right there to stop ‘em. I didn’t know your father, but I’d like to honour him. Anybody who could raise such a brave son, is worthy of honour in my eyes anyways.” 

“I would be grateful if you did, your majesty…” It would take quite a while for Sonic to get used to being a “majesty”, but nonetheless, Sonic felt a warm feeling flare up in his chest- so he scooted closer to Galahad.

Wind crashed against the doors viciously. They flew open and Sonic realised that the sky was now even darker than the room when he first walked in. Well the dinner must have been over for hours now. Luckily for him, the workers in the castle were fairly used to him ignoring their rules and deadlines, so it wouldn’t be too much hassle. 

“You aren’t gonna stay here… are you?” 

“I’m not welcome anywhere else” Galahad’s words broke Sonic’s heart. Sonic softly rested his hand over Galahad’s, hoping it would be comforting for him.

“Well… Not to be weird or anything but…” Sonic scratched the back off his neck and looked off in another direction. “You could stay with me if you wanted to”  
Sonic held his breath and waited for what seemed like years for Galahad to respond.

“you’re very generous, your majesty. Thank you” he grabbed Sonic’s hand and squeezed it gently. Sonic felt the floor begin to sway beneath his feet, and he subtly snatched his hand away without offending him.

“Don’t worry about it buddy. Don’t worry about the whole ‘your majesty’ thing either, just call me Sonic” his first instinct was to reach out and place his hand on Galahad’s shoulder, but he hesitated, unsure if his body could handle any further physical contact. 

“Thank you... Sonic” Galahad offered him an intimate smile, and for the first time since Sonic arrived in Camelot, he found something that made it feel like home. He grinned back excitedly and yanked him up by the arm. 

“It’s pretty cold out, we better hurry” he sped through the grounds, Galahad in tow, at supersonic speed. It was only once they reached the king’s chamber’s that Sonic finally released his grip on his arm. 

“Where are we y-Sonic?” Galahad looked like his head was about to spin off of his body as he tried to reach out for any surface to support himself on. Unfortunately, he sent himself crashing straight down to the floor instead.

‘Oh yeah, he’s not used to my speed’ guilt panged in Sonic’s stomach as he rushed over to help. 

“Are you okay, buddy? That was a rough fall” He reached out and pulled Galahad up, making sure he was more gentle than last time. 

“I’m fine” he winced as Sonic pulled him back to his feet. As soon as he let go, his legs gave way and he dropped to the floor again. The heavy thud against the wooden floor made Sonic grimace. He wasn’t sure if he’d been knocked out cold, until he heard an aching groan at his feet. Sonic frowned and scooped him up, with one hand under Galahad’s neck. Understandably, he was refusing to meet Sonic’s stare, pulling himself up to bury his shame in the crook of Sonic’s neck. 

“I’m sorry” he whimpered, his words brushing against the fur on Sonic’s neck. He tried his best to ignore the feeling as he made his way over to the bed. 

“Hey there…” he laid his limp body tenderly onto the bed, “don’t worry about it” 

Sonic took off his armour for him, he looked like his eyes couldn’t stay upon much longer, until he was only wearing his undergarments. Sonic did the same and by the time he was finished, Galahad had already completely passed out and was snoring lightly. 

Sonic laid down next to him, admiring his presence for a moment. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt the sudden urge to run his fingers through his quills. He hesitated at first, dreading the thought of him waking up and catching him in the act. His hand moved gradually. Galahad shifted over, causing Sonic to violently jolt his hand back. Warily, he tried once more and embraced the feel of Galahad’s fur as he delicately ran his fingers through it.

Slightly confused but content, he slipped under the blanket, turning his head towards the ceiling. Usually, he was wrapped up in a blanket trying to keep his mind off the cold by now. But now, his bed felt a whole lot warmer. Finally, he could drift off without a worry on his mind, and a stranger who made home feel not so far away.


End file.
